Combustion instantanéPov Edward
by littlesmarties
Summary: Quelques semaines avant leur mariage, Bella s'installe chez Edward...-Lemon
1. Chapter 1

-Papa tu es prêt? Tu va rater ton avion!

J'avais promis a Bella que j'accompagnerai son père à l'aéroport avec elle. Le mariage était maintenant dans un moi et charlie voulait profiter de ce délai pour s'offrir un voyage en Europe « entre homme »: il partait avec Harry malgré la forte désapprobation de Sue.

-Oui ça y est je suis prêt.

…

J'avais proposé à Bella d'habiter avec nous le temps que son père revienne, proposition qu'elle avait évidemment acceptée. J'avai utilisé l'excuse de la solitude mais en réalité avec sa malchance je craignai surtout qu'elle se blesse.

A notre arrivé à la villa Alice nous attendait sur le seuil. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Bella elle se jeta sur elle pendant que je sortais la valise de Bella du coffre.

-Bella je suis si contente que tu passe un moi entier avec moi, tu verra on va bien s'amuser même si je suis un peu occupée à organiser ton mariage je trouverai du temps pour toi...et je suis sur que tu saura très bien t'occuper sans moi...

-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là...répondit elle légèrement gênée.

-Bella je monte tes affaires dans ma chambre tu me rejoins? Demandais je espérant lui éviter des heures d'essayages avec Alice, je savais qu'elle détestait ça

-Oui j'arrive tout de suite

-Non avant il faut que je te parle c'est de la plus haute importance...crois moi! Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi viens!

Elle me regarda d'un air suppliant pendant qu'Alice la trainai à l'intérieur Je lui fi mon plus beau sourire et m'éclipsa pour déposer la valise et retourner écouter ce qu'Alice pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire et qu'elle était ce mystérieux cadeau...

…

Je me postai devant la chambre d'Alice mais bien évidemment je ne perçu aucun son...c'est à ce moment précis que je trouvai l'idée d'insonoriser les chambres absolument idiote. Je remontai pour attendre Bella. Peut être voudrait elle me révéler quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard elle affichait un grand sourire, je n'en compris pas la raison. Et lorsque je lui demandai des explications elle me répondait:

-Tu verras très bientôt

Et ensuite elle déposait un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je la regardai ranger ses affaires dans le tiroir que je lui avait prêter. Elle était fascinante. Si belle, si désirable. Après réflexion cette cohabitation allait être vraiment difficile: comment pourrai je résister à son charme pendant un moi entier? Surtout que depuis que j'avais acheté ce lit je ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer de multiples scénarios tous plus excitant les uns que les autres...mais non je ne devais pas penser à ça! Pas avant notre mariage!

Plongée dans mes pensé je n'avais pas vu que Bella était venu s'allonger près de moi. Je remarquai avec étonnement qu'une nouvelle odeur très attirante de dégageai de d'elle...Son odeur de freesia était mélangé avec...du métal! C'était vraiment attirant...j'essayai de voir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un collier que je n'avais jamais vu avant...c'était ça! Ce collier était simple...juste une chaine...une longue chaine dont je ne distinguai pas le bout car elle l'avait rentrer dans son t-shirt...si je lui enlevai peut être que je le verrai...non je ne peut pas!

J'approchais ma main, légèrement tremblante mais Bella ne s'en aperçu pas, et effleura sa peau en touchant le collier.

-C'est magnifique

-Merci, c'est un cadeau d'Alice.

Enfin une partie du mystère dévoilé...Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle offert ça? Je ne trouvai toujours aucune réponse à cette question...

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tous le monde s'était retiré dans ses quartiers, Bella sortie de la salle de bain. Je m'attendais à la voir vêtu de son vieux, mais néanmoins très sexy, pyjama; au lieu de ça elle arborai un petit shorty bleu nuit et un debardeur blanc offrant une fabuleuse vue dans son decolleté. Je m'obligeai à ne pas regarder sachant que sinon je craquerai.

-J'avai un peu chaud...dit-elle en baissant la tête pour éviter que je la vois rougir.

-Ca me plaît beaucoup!avouais-je

Elle releva alors la tête et un éclat illumina ses yeux comme si elle avait réussi quelque chose...

Alors qu'elle se glissai dans le lit je me réfugiai dans la salle de bain pour reprendre mes esprits. Fichus hormones!

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain je trouva Bella allongée sur le ventre dans le lit, ses pieds se balançaient d'avant en arrière: elle admirait le paysage. Lorsqu'elle vit mon reflet dans la vitre elle se redressa et me fit face. Je la rejoignit et plongea mon regard dans ses yeux avant de m'approcher lentement de son fabuleux visage. Lorsqu'enfin nos lèvres se touchèrent elle agrippa mes cheveux, je fis glisser une de mes mains dans le bas de son dos pour que son corps sa colle a moi, sa réaction fut immédiate et les formes parfaites de son corps épousèrent les miennes. Délicatement je l'allongeai sur le dos et me positionna au dessus de ma fiancée, saisis d'un désir incontrôlable d'elle, de son corps, désir qui était surement réciproque étant donné qu'elle venait de déboutonner ma chemise et caressai mon torse provoquant en moi une foule de sensations inconnues. Lorsque mes lèvres se détachaient des sienne pour aller embrasser délicatement son cou, elle murmurait mon prénom. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il fallait attendre le mariage. Si Bella avait raison et que les vampires avaient une âme, je voulais qu'elle se marie vierge. Il est évident qu'elle ne voyait pas ça comme moi.

Je me détachai délicatement de ma Bella, puis détacha, très difficilement, mes lèvres des siennes.

-Tu devrai dormir...réussis-je a murmurer à bout de souffle.

Elle ne répondis rien, elle était frustré. Elle se coucha sur mon torse et dessina des cercles du bout de ses doigts pendant que je fredonnai sa berceuse...

…

Les jours passèrent et c'était de plus en plus dure de résister au charme sans limite de Bella...Tout les jours elle sortais de la salle de bain plus désirable que la veille. Au bout d'une semaine et demi je résistai encore mais je savais que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, surtout qu'elle portait sans cesse ce fameux collier qui me rendais fou. J'étais totalement dérouté.

Ce soir la elle sorti de la salle de bain avec le même « pyjama » que le premier jour. C'était sans hésiter mon préféré...Le bleu s'accordait tellement bien avec la couleur de sa peau...Elle était comme toujours irrésistible.

Encore une fois en sortant de la salle de bain elle m'attendait assise sur le lit. Je la rejoignis en prenant un air sur de moi pour montrer que je ne craquerai pas, ce qui était absolument faux! J'étais a deux doigts de céder a la tentation...

Elle me sourit:

-Je t'aime, Edward!

Comme seul réponse je l'embrassai tendrement faisant naitre en elle un désir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les jours passait! Elle me poussa en arrière et se mis à califourchon sur moi pour déboutonner ma chemise... Je ne trouvai pas la force de résister...je venais de craquer! Je la fit basculer de manière a me retrouver sur elle tout en l'embrassant...

Je détacha mes lèvres des siennes et baisa son cou délicatement puis descendis lentement...Je l'entendais gémir de plaisirs.

Elle me repoussa délicatement. Je la laissai faire attendant des explications.

-Edward aurai-tu changé d'avis?

-Il faut croire que oui...

Et mes lèvres trouvèrent derechef les siennes...

Je la fit glisser sous la couette, me positionnant entre ses cuisses, d'où s'échapai une agréable et excitante chaleur, qu'elle venais d'écarter et à sa demande, j'éteignis la lumière. Encore une fois elle avait eu une fabuleuse idée...Son corps captait quelques rayons émis par la lune et n'en était que plus attirant...Elle enleva alors son débardeur puis pendant que je l'embrassai elle défit mon pantalon, avec mon aide.

Je pu deviner sa forme de ses seins collés contre mon torse...A ce contact un frisson lui parcourus le corps...De plaisirs ou de froid? Je pense des deux...! Je repris mon chemin, redescendis le long de son cou mais cette fois ci je continuai jusqu'à embrassé son sein gauche, puis le droit, je descendis le long de son ventre très lentement en effleurant sa peau du bout de mes lèvres En arrivant au niveau de son shorty je déposa un léger baiser. Son corps se cabra sous l'effet ses sensations que je lui procurait. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était un son tellement merveilleux. Il me manquera. Je remontai lentement déposant de tendre baiser sur sa peau tiède.

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres et descendis sa main, en caressant mon ventre, jusqu'à la faire glisser dans mon caleçon. Je ne pu retenir un long gémissement et des frissons s'emparèrent, moi aussi, de tout mon corps...comment avait je pu résister à cela aussi longtemps?

Elle se débattais pour essayer de m'enlever mon caleçon, comprenant qu'elle n'y arrivai pas je l'aidai pour lui éviter d'être mal à l'aise...en revanche elle n'eu pas besoin de m'aider à lui retirer son shorty: une vague de désire s'empara de moi et le tissu se déchira dans mes mains...

Elle positionna ses jambes autour de moi et m'embrassa passionnément pendant que son corps se frottait lentement contre le mien dans un mouvement de va et viens et qu'elle caressai mon dos d'une de ses mains et de l'autre agrippai mes cheveux pour que je ne m'éloigne pas...

Sans quitter ses lèvres je pris appui de ma main sur le matelas pour relever légèrement mon torse et glissa mon autre main jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie. Elle cria de plaisirs puis se mis soudainement a rougir:

-qu'y a-t-il?

-Et si quelqu'un m'avai entendu? Chuchota-t-elle à bout de souffle

-Ne t'en fais pas...les murs son insonorisés.

Sur ce je m'emparai à nouveau de ses lèvres et nos langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle pendant que nos corps étaient entremêlé.

Après quelques instant je détacha mes lèvres des siennes, lui murmurai « je t'aime » à l'oreille et fini de combler ses attentes...J'entamai un va et viens lent, voulant faire durer le plaisirs, puis accélérai au fur et à mesure que mon désire augmentai...Bella essayait de retenir ses cris mais ne pouvait empecher que de longs gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche...son souffle rapide sur ma peau me provoquai encore plus de plaisirs...

Dans un dernier mouvement j'attegnis le sommet de mon plaisir, que Bella, d'après ses gémissements et les mouvements de son corps, venait d'atteindre elle aussi, et m'allongea à coté de ma fiancée.

Elle posa aussitôt sa tête contre mon torse et, avant de s'endormir, elle m'embrassa tendrement et murmura « merci Edward... »

…

Je la regardais dormir tout en caressant son dos...Elle avait tellement bougé dans la nuit que la couette descendait jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses...elle s'était finalement retrouvé allongé sur le ventre sur mon torse...je pouvais aisément deviné la forme de ses seins, que finalement je n'avais pas vraiment vu, comme hier soir...Elle se réveilla enfin...

-Bonjour mon amour...

Elle rougit aussitôt

-Euh...bonjour...

-Le rouge te va très bien. Ajoutai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci

Et elle rougit encore plus...Ça aussi ça me manquerait lorsqu'elle serai transformé...

-Dis moi quand as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter tous ces ensembles de sous vêtement tous plus...beaux les uns que les autres? Demandai-je curieux de savoir: elle ne m'avait pas quittée une seule fois depuis qu'elle était ici.

-Alice a eu...une vision et elle a achetée ça...elle s'est dit que je pourrai peut être en avoir besoin, et malgré le fait que sa soit extrêmement gênant que ta sœur ai des visions de ce genre de chose je dois avouer que ça m'a bien aidée...répondit-elle en dessinant des formes sur mon torse du bout de ses doigts.

-Ah je comprend maintenant pourquoi ce cadeau...j'aurai du m'en douter...

-Qu'elle cadeau? Demanda-t-elle surprise par ma remarque

-Ce collier...

-Ah...euh...oui...Alice ma dit que sa plaisait beaucoup à certains homme et que peut être sa marcherai sur toi...

-Je vois...et bien elle a raison...ça me fais un point commun de plus avec Jasper...

-Quelle rapport avec jasper?

-D'après toi comment Alice sait que certains hommes ne résistent pas au metal?

-Ah....oh je vois...

Nous furent interrompu par le ventre de Bella qui se manifesta...Je me levai et en une fraction de seconde j'enfilai un pantalon pour aller lui préparer un petit déjeuné...Je l'embrassai et remonta 3minutes après avec un plateau. Elle s'était enroulée dans la couette.

Une fois son petit déjeuné englouti, un sourire illuminât son visage?

-Je vais me doucher...tu m'accompagne?

J'avais pris une résolution: j'avais craquer une fois mais je ne recommencerai pas! Pas avant d'être marié!

J'essayai donc de prendre un aire détaché...comme c'était difficile de refuser une telle proposition...

-Bella je suis certain que tu t'en sortira très bien tout seule...

-Si jamais je glisse et que je me tue je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

Et elle parti dans sa salle de bain en tirant la langue après s'être pris les pieds dans la couette. Je répimais un sourir et à la place poussa un soupir prenant un aire faussement exaspéré...

-Si tu change d'avis...tu sais ou me trouver! Chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer la porte...

J'allai prendre des affaires propre en attendant qu'elle libère la salle de bain...Je sentais son odeur partout et ça me rendais fou...Je la désirai encore...Encore plus qu'avant maintenant que je connaissais les sensations que ça provoquait en moi...Mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas sous la douche avec elle?

Je me tenais devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, ayant complètement oublié ma résolution j'ouvris la porte et entra...J'avai réfléchi à vitesse vampirique et Bella venais seulement de rentrer dans la douche...elle était de dos, sous le jet d'eau. Elle était magnifique...l'espace d'un instant elle me fit penser à une sirène...L'eau qui coulait le long de son corps rendait sa peau brillante...Je m'autorisai un regard vers ses fesses...Elle tourna la tête moment la, je fi mine de rien...

Elle rougit et en une fraction de seconde je m'était débarrassé de mon pantalon et était dans la douche avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna je plongea mon regard dans le siens puis autorisa mes yeux a se déplacer en direction de ses seins que je pouvais admirer pour la première fois...Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre...il y à certaines parties de mon corps que j'aimerai contrôler un minimum...Si j'avais été encore humain j'aurais certainement rougis...Voyant cela elle s'approcha de moi, colla son corps chaud et humide au mien et m'embrassa avant de murmurer a mon oreille

-D'après ce que je vois tu as bien fais de changer d'avis...

Sa réflexion me détendit et je ris avant de l'embrasser fougueusement...Je pris appui contre le mur a l'aide d'une de mes mains pendant que l'autre se trouvai en bas du dos de Bella, l'obligeant à se coller contre moi. Ses mains entourai mon cou...Lorsque ses fesses entrerrent en contact avec le carrelage du mur un frisson se saisit de son corps mais l'eau qui coulait sur nous ne tarda pas à la rechauffer...Entourant une de mes jambes de sa jambes droite, son corps ondulait contre le mien provocant en moi un plaisir inimaginable. Lorsque je commencea à caresser son dos de ma main s'y trouvant déjà son corps se cabra et elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur se retrouvant inconsciente entre mes mains...je la sorti de la douche, elle respirai toujours et ne saignai pas. J'entrepris de lui mettre une culotte et un de mes t-shirt puis j'enfilai simplement un pantalon après l'avoir allongée sur le lit...De suite j'allais chercher Carlisle. Il était surpris de me voir entrer dans son bureau à moitié nu et mouillé.

-que se passe-t-il?

-Bella s'est cogné et elle a perdu connaissance...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase

-Très bien allons y...*décidément cette fille a vraiment la poisse...*

Je retins un sourire

Bizarrement je n'entendais les pensés de personne...

-Où sont-ils?

-Ils sont parti chassé, Alice ma demandé de rester ici je ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant...

Nous étions devant ma chambre...Bella n'avais apparemment pas repris conscience...J'entrai, suivi de Carlisle. On se mis chacun d'un coté du lit.

-Comment s'est elle cogné?

-Elle prenait une douche et elle s'est cogné...

-Edward tu ne pourrai pas être plus p récit s'il te plaît sa m'aiderai! Me réprimanda-t-il...

-Disons plutôt que NOUS prenions une douche et...

Je le vis regarder successivement ma tenue, puis celle de Bella, puis la salle de bain...Un éclat illuminât ses yeux et je le vis sourire...

-Je crois que j'ai saisis pas besoin de plus d'explication...Sais-tu par hasard ou exactement elle s'est cogné?

*C'est Alice qui va être contente...Emmett à perdu son pari...*

Je ne relevai pas, trop occupé par Bella qui ne reprenait pas conscience...

Je lui montrai l'endroit ou elle s'était cogné sans y touché de peur d'aggraver les choses, puis repris ma place debout a coté du lit.

Carlisle commença son examen lorsque, au contact de ses doigts froid, Bella reprit conscience en hurlant et se précipita hors du lit. Évidemment avec sa malchance elle se pris les pieds dans les draps et tomba en avant...Voulant se rattraper elle attrapa la première chose qu'elle vit: mon pantalon. Ce dernier étant mal attaché se retrouva à mes chevilles me laissant complètement nu devant Carlisle et Bella, cette dernière se retrouva d'ailleurs à mes pieds les fesses en l'air...Pour compléter le tableau Emmett, qui venait de rentrer de la chasse, débarqua et ouvrit la pote évidemment sans frappé...voyant la scène il éclata de rire et le temps que je remonte mon pantalon toute la famille était déjà là...

*Digne de Bella(Alice)*

*La pauvre chérie elle doit être tellement gênée(Esmée)*

*Alors ça c'est mémorable! J'aurai du prendre une photo et la faire circuler a leur mariage(Emmett)*

*Je dois avouer que la ils ont fai très fort...(Jasper)*

Bella devint si rouge que je cru qu'elle allai exploser et courru se réfugier dans le lit sous le drap pendant que je tentai de faire partir tous le monde.

**A SUIVRE...**

*************************************************************

Un deuxieme chapitre est prévu! Surement plus même! si sa vous plait je posterais une suite!

Allez jetter un petit coup d'oeil au point de vu de Bella... =)

Et désolé pour les fautes...


	2. Chapter 2

Une foi tous le monde parti Bella se décida à sortir de la couverture.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demandais-je

-Emmett n'oubliera jamais sa! Il va m'en parler durant tout mon éternité...

-Bella...?

-Oui?

-Je parlais de ta tête...

-Ah oui...euh ma tête...sa va mieux! mentit-elle

-Bien maintenant pour ce qui est du reste il va falloir que tu fasse avec les moqueries d'Emmett...Et on à échappé au pire: il pensait prendre une photo et la disposer sur les tables le jour de notre mariage.

Bella accepta de sortir de la chambre. De tout façon il fallait bien qu'elle se nourrisse. Toujours dominé par ses hormones, Bella me proposa de finir de prendre notre douche ensemble. C'était hors de question! Je ne voulais pas risquer de la blesser encore une fois. Même si j'avais terriblement envi d'une douche en sa compagnie.

Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche je sortais rejoindre Alice dehors après avoir croiser Esmée dans la cuisine.

-Edward tout va bien? S'enquit-elle

-Oui bien sûr.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Bella?

-Elle s'est cogné la tête et elle a perdu connaissance. Elle a ensuite reprit connaissance pendant que Carlisle l'auscultait et tu connait la suite.

-La pauvre chérie! Je vais lui préparer à manger, d'après toi qu'est ce qu'elle aimerai?

-Je sais qu'elle aime les pommes au four avec du rosbif! Merci Esmée

Alice était assise près de la rivière. Je la rejoignis! Je devais lui demander des conseils.

-Je te demanderai bien ce que tu fais la mais je le sais déjà...Tu veux des conseils...en voici un: si tu veux faire plaisirs a Bella laisse toi aller, tu verra ça viens instinctivement et même si ce que tu as envi de faire te parai bizarre ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal...

-Merci Alice...c'est un peu vague mais je vais essayer de me débrouiller avec sa...

-Edward je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus! Et puis sa m'amuse de voir enfin quelque chose dans lequel tu n'est pas le meilleur!

Je ne relevai pas, j'étais trop captivé par l'odeur de Bella qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi...J'entendais son cœur s'accélérer chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas...Ce son était si doux, si merveilleux...Si envoutant!

-Une dernière chose Alice: accepterais-tu de me rendre un service?

-Avec plaisirs. Dis moi...

-Disons que lorsque Bella porte les sous vêtements que tu lui a achetés je la trouve incroyablement désirable et je me demandai si tu accepterais de lui en racheter?

-Du shopping? Comment refuser! Accepta-t-elle enthousiaste

-Merci

J'allais me lever pour rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine lorsque je vis Emmett foncer sur nous et s'arrêter a quelques centimètres de moi. Je m'attendais au pire: je ne lui avait pas parler depuis ce matin.

-Alors Edward comment sa va? Tu as toujours ton pantalon à ce que je vois! Et il éclata de rire

-Très drôle Emmett! Rétorqua Alice.

Je n'entendis pas la fin de leur conversation, j'étais trop subjugué par Bella.

Lorsque je la vis arriver sur le pas de la porte je me précipitais vers elle et l'embrassa. Je sentais son cœur taper contre mon torse.

Je percevais les penser d'Emmett et d'Alice qui se rapprochait.

*on va rire!(Emmett)*

*Edward prépare toi au pire (Alice)*

Bella glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Si elle voulait me torturer c'était réussi.

-Alors Bella enfin sorti de ta cachette? Parfais parce que j'ai repéré une nouvelle boutique de sous vêtement tous plus sexy les uns que les autres et Edward m'a confié que...

-Alice! Grondais-je! Il était hors de question qu'elle sache ça.

-Non laisse la terminer ça m'intéresses...

-Hors de question! Répondit-je aussitôt...Peut être un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs.

Pour la première fois Emmett pris la parole:

-Alors Bella...pas trop de courbature?? rigola-t-il

*tu devrais faire attention Edward, avec la main de Bella dans ton pantalon tu risquerai encore de te retrouver nu!(Emmett)*

-Non sa va, merci de t'inquiéter Emmett! Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement ce qui fit augmenter son hilarité.

-Allez viens ma Bella allons nous promener. Repris-je en la prenant par la main tout en ignorant la remarque d'Emmett.

Je la fis grimper sur mon dos puis nous partîmes dans les bois.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser dans mon cou qui ranima mon désir pour elle.

Je ne pouvais résiter plus longtemps et m'arrêta au pied d'un grand chêne. Je le fis glisser a terre et, délicatement, la plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre en l'embrassant. Son souffle s'accéléra puis s'arrêta.

-Respire Bella! Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle sourit puis s'accrocha à mon cou, reprenant possession de mes lèvres, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je plaçais une main sous ses fesses pour la maintenir et pris appuis sur l'arbre avec l'autre. Mon souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus lorsque j'entendis les pensés d'Esmee:

*Mais où sont-ils? Bella va manger froid!(Esmee)*

Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes a regret.

-Nous devrions rentrer Bella, Esmée à fini de préparer ton déjeuné. Murmurais-je a bout de souffle

Nous retournâmes donc à la villa. Lorsque Bella eu fini de manger elle partit en ville avec Alice.

J'en profitais pour aller chasser, Jasper proposa de m'accompagner.

J'étais complètement distrait. Je repensais au souffle de Bella contre ma peau, a ses jambes enroulées autour des miennes, à ses tendres baiser...

*Edward si tu ne te contrôle pas tu va réussir a faire vomir un vampire! (Jasper)*

-Désolé je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Suite a ces paroles il se mis a faire défiler des images de ses ébats avec Alice.

-C'est bon Jasper j'ai compris je t'en supplie arrête. Je vais penser à autre chose.

-Edward je comprend que tu sois heureux et que tu désire en permanence Bella, nous sommes tous comme ça, surtout au début, mais tu dois te forcer de penser à autre chose quand tu es avec des personnes possédant un donc comme moi. Et en parlant de ça évite de prévoir trop de...choses a tester, Alice en à marre de voir votre avenir même si elle est ravie d'aider comme toujours.

Si j'avais été humains j'aurais rougis!

Après avoir manger deux pumas je décidais de rentrer à la villa. J'étais pressé de retrouver ma Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivais elle était déjà dans la chambre. Après avoir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pensant qu'elle allait prendre du temps j'entrepris de ranger mes CD.

Elle sortit au bout d'à peine 5min vêtu d'un soutiens gorge faisant remonter légèrement ses seins leur donnant ainsi des courbes magnifiques, et d'un boxer dévoilant le bas de ses fesses parfaites. Elle était tellement belle que j'en lâcha le CD que je tenais. Je l'embrassais fougueusement pendant qu'elle me poussai délicatement vers le lit sans quitté mes lèvres. Elle se mis à califourchon sur moi et déboutonna ma chemise. Elle était si douce, le contacte de ses doigts sur ma peau si délicat...mon désir se manifesta alors physiquement et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser , je repensais au conseil d'Alice. Elle m'avait dit de me laisser aller, de ne pas trop penser...Je positionnai donc mes mains sur ses fesses lorsque soudain Alice entra dans la chambre.

Instinctivement je pris Bella par la taille et la plaça derrière moi pour la cacher.

*Oups je l'avais pas prévu celle-là! Ils sont vraiment infatiguable...(Alice)*

-Nom de dieu Alice tu ne peux pas frapper! S'énerva Bella

-Je suis juste venu vous souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit mais d'après ce que je vois vous n'en avez pas besoin. Se moqua-t-elle

-Très bien! Merci Alice de cette charmante attention maintenant laisse nous! Lançais-je ironiquement

-Bon bon sa va je vous laisse dit -elle avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Bella puis de s'éclipser...

Une fois Alice parti Bella se repositionna sur moi et lorsqu'elle eu fini de déboutonné ma chemise elle déposa de léger baisers sur mon torse. Le contact de ses lèvres tièdes étaient tellement agréable que je ne pouvait contenir mes gémissements. Le fait qu'elle frotte légèrement son bassin contre moi ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, mais d'une manière très plaisante. De temps à autre je murmurais son prénom en guise d'encouragement pour qu'elle continue.

Sentant le désir monter en moi sous forme d'une énorme vague de chaleur je me débarrassai du reste de me vêtements et me positionne entre les cuisses de Bella.

A l'aide de mon doigt je fis glisser les bretelles de son soutiens gorge le long de ses bras. Je pouvais percevoir les frissons de plaisirs provoqués par ce contact. Lorsque je pus enfin sentir ses seins contre mon torse, je fis glisser son shorty le long de ses jambes tout en embrassant avidement son cou la faisant gémir.

Je jouai avec le lobe de son oreille lorsque mon doigt la pénétra. A ce contact ses doigts agrippèrent les draps et ses jambes s'éccartèrent un peu plus. Je fis donc entrer un deuxième doigt. Son bassin accompagnait le mouvement de mes doigts, son corps de cambrai sous le mien. Je sentais qu'elle désirai changer de position et l'aida à se mettre sur moi.

Elle entama alors un lent va et vient tout en embrassant mon torse, mon cou, mes lèvres...Ce qu'elle faisait me provoquait tellement de plaisirs que j'en voulais plus. J'agrippai alors délicatement ses fesses et accompagnais le mouvement de son bassin avec mes mains.

Je sentis un plaisirs intense dans ton mon corps puis tous mes muscles se contractèrent en même temps révélant ainsi l'apogé de mon plaisirs.

Je fis lentement basculé Bella à côté de moi et elle s'endormit, sa jambe enroulée avec la mienne.

Je la regardais dormir...elle était si belle! J'attendais toujours avec impatiente le moment où elle parlait.

-hummm c'est bon Edward...

Cette phrase, à peine murmurer, me surpris...Mais de quoi pouvais bien rêver Bella? La réponse à cette question était évidente...

Quelques heures plus tard Bella ouvrit les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres pendant que je repensais à cette phrase qu'elle avait murmurée.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Aurais-tu oublié que tu parle en dormant?

Elle se mit a rougir...Cette couleur lui allait décidément bien!

-Ne sois pas gêné Bella tu na fais que gémir mon prénom.

-Justement...

La voir si gêné me fit sourire. Je l'embrassais.

Après un longue négociation j'acceptais de prendre ma douche avec Bella à condition de VRAIMENT prendre une douche pour éviter tout nouvel accident et par conséquent toute nouvelle humiliation.

…

Le soir, Bella ne me proposa pas de venir avec moi sous la douche et lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain elle n'était plus dans la chambre...Je tendis l'oreille et perçu la voix d' me dirigeait vers eux et je pus apercevoir Emmett devant sa chambre uniquement vêtu d'un coussin qu'il tenait devant lui.

-Bella que vient tu faire ici? *C'est pas vrai sa! Vraiment aucune intimité dans cette maison!(Emmett)*

Chacun son tour! Pensais-je

-Euh....bin....en fait....euh.

-Bella tu m'excuse mais là je suis occupé on en discute plus tard d'accord?

Bonne nuit!*Rose prépare toi! Sa va chauffer!!(Emmett)*

Bella ne s'était pas aperçu que je l'avais rejoins et se cogna contre mon torse. Je réprimai un fou rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareil.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Comment je pouvais savoir moi? Dit -elle sur un ton faussement indigné qui me fit éclater de rire.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour arriver plus vite dans la chambre.

-Viens, même si les murs sont insonorisés je ne préfère pas rester la sachant ce qui va suivre...

Je voulais essayer quelque chose avec Bella, essayer quelque chose pour Bella! J'y avait penser toute la journée, j'étais déterminé je savais ce que je devais faire.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit avant de lui retirer son pantalon pendant que mes lèvres prenait possession des siennes. Entre deux baisers elle enleva son t-shirt puis ma chemise.

Je commençai par baiser son cou puis je descendais lentement: ses seins, son ventre...

Lorsque j'arrivais entre ses cuisses je fis glisser son shorty le long de ses jambes puis fit entrer un de mes doigts en elle avant d'ajouter ma langue.

Bella poussa un cri de plaisirs. Ça me fit sourire: j'avais réussi! J'avais suivis les conseils d'Alice je m'était laissé aller...

Ce contact brûlant avec ma langue froide provoquait des sensations bizarre en moi mais très agréable. Je sentais son bassin bouger légèrement au rythme des mouvements de ma langue.

Quelques instant plus tard Bella me fis remonter et m'embrassa passionnément avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi après que j'ai ôté mon pantalon et mon caleçon.

Elle entrepris une longue caresse le long de mon ventre avec son index, dessinant les contours de mes muscles puis se dirigeant vers mon entrejambe. Elle se saisi alors de l'objet de tout mon plaisirs et entama des petits mouvement de va et vient puis elle le fit entrer dans sa bouche sans cesser les va et vient avec sa main.

Le plaisirs était tel que je ne contrôlait plus mon corps, tous mes muscles se raidirent diffusant ce plaisirs dans tout mon corps. Un plaisirs toujours plus grand, trop grand...

-Bella mon cœur je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps...soufflais-je

-Je ne fais pas bien? Demandai-t-elle gênée

-Non au contraire tu est beaucoup trop douée...

Elle sourit en réponse à ce compliment. Je l'attira alors tendrement contre moi et entama un lent va et vient...

...

Le reveil affichait 10h, Bella n'allait pas tardé à se reveiller et je voulais lui fair une surprise: j'allais lui préparer son petit déjeuné.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre quelque minute plus tard elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour ma Bella! Petit déjeuner au lit?

-Bonjour...Euh oui merci. Et euh...je voulais te dire...ce que tu as fais hier comment savais-tu que ça me plairait?

-Les conseils d'Alice seront toujours les meilleurs...

************************************

Et voilà un chapitre de plus!

Le 3eme arrive bientôt!

J'espere qu'il vous a plu...

Et oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! =)


	3. Chapter 3

-Ce soir soirée DVD!

-Depuis quand les vampires font des soirées DVD? Demanda Bella surprise par la proposition d'Alice

-Et pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire comme vous? Demanda Alice faussement outré.

-De toute façon Bella tu n'as pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai déjà acheté des DVD.

Bella soupira puis accepta finalement avant de remonter pour prendre sa douche.

Je l'attendais dans la chambre.

Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard de la salle de bain en se sechant les cheveux avec une serviettes envoyant son odeur dans toute la pièce. Je fermais les yeux un instant profitant pleinement de cette saveur. Bella me fit rouvrir les yeux en m'embrassant.

-A quoi penses-tu?

-Hey! C'est ma phrase ça! Me plaignis-je. Elle sourit

-Bellaaaaaaaaa! Hurla Alice

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers la porte.

-Je devrai avoir peur? Me demanda-t-elle provoquant mon rire.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa je t'attend!! Réiterra Alice

-Quand il s'agit d'Alice il faut toujours avoir peur...Lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser et de la prendre par la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice où elle nous attendait d'un air grave.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Un sourire radieu se dessina alors sur son visage. Edward attend là, ton tour viendra après Bella. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mon tour de quoi Alice?

-Tu verras bien! Bella viens.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et Alice claqua la porte derrière elles.

Trente minutes plus tard Alice rouvrit la porte et Bella sortit.

-A ton tour!

-Bonne chance. Chuchota Bella à mon oreille avant de remonter dans notre chambre.

Alice claqua la porte derrière moi. Je fus surpris en découvrant la pièce. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis un certain mais quand Jasper disais que sa chambre ressemblai plus à un dépotoir qu'à une chambre j'avais eu du mal à le croire. Le lit avait été négligemment poussé contre le mur, des plans de tables jonchait le sol, des bouquets, probablement des essais pour les fleurs, étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre ainsi que ce qui semblait être des dessins de robe mais Alice les cacha avant que j'eus le temps de bien voir.

-C'est la robe de Bella tu n'a pas le droit de la voir.

-Ah oui? Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage

-Sa ne sert à rien...Soupira Alice

*Vient au pays des shtroumpf lalalalalala...(Alice)*

J'éclatai de rire.

-En effet sa ne sert à rien.

-Bien si tu as fini ces enfantillages je pense qu'on va passer à la suite.

Elle ouvrit son dressing et je vis pour la première fois mon costume. Il était classique, veste noire, pantalon noir, chemise blanche, mais lorsqu'il était exposé à la lumière il paraissais briller légèrement

-Oua Alice c'est magnifique!

-Merci. Bon allez essaye-le.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et passait le costume.

-OK je pense que c bon. Dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Parfait! Tu peux y aller merci.

***

Je m'étais installé sur le canapé et Bella était couché, la tête sur mes genoux,sa main tenant la mienne. J'étais bien simplement là avec elle.

Emmett me sortis de ma rêverie.

-A mon avis Bella ne restera pas éveiller très longtemps sachant qu'elle ne dors plus beaucoup la nuit! Et il éclata de rire avant de se stopper en recevant une gifle derrière la tête.

-ouch! Hey Rose!

Le coeur de Bella se mit a battre plus vite et elle cacha un peu plus sa tête dans mes jambes. Je sentais son souffle chaud à travers mon pantalon et esperais qu'Emmett avait raison et que Bella ne dormirais pas beaucoup cette nuit non plu.

-Bon tous le monde est prêt? Demanda Alice un grand sourire au lèvre.

Elle lança le DVD et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Jasper dans le fauteuil.

*Alice nue sous la douche...nue dans mes bras...(Jasper)*

-Jasper s'il te plait!

-Désolé Edward *Mais Alice refuse que je la touche pour « ne pas être distraite dans les préparatifs du mariage de Bella et Edward » et moi je craque (Jasper)*

-Oh désolé! Répondis-je comprenant à quel point ça devais être dur.

-Bon est-ce qu'on pourrait regarder le film? S'impatienta Alice.

Après un film et demi Bella s'endormit rendant Emmett insupportable.

*ahahaha je l'avais dit! Vous devriez vous calmez sinon elle sera usé avant votre mariage!(Emmete)*

-Merci Emmett j'y penserai.

-Comme si vous en étiez capable! Et il éclata de rire. Je ne relevais pas.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et monta dans notre chambre pour la coucher. Lorsque je la rejoignis dans le lit elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et prit ma main dans la sienne en murmurant

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

***

Bella s'agitait beaucoup. Elle devait faire un cauchemar.

-Non laissez le moi s'il vous plait, s'il vous...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Bella...tout va bien?

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément, pressant ses mains contre mon corps, touchant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle croisait, murmurant mon prénom chaque fois que ses lèvres se détachait de moi. Je sentais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivais mes ses caresses me procurait un tel plaisirs que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui enlever son t-shirt ainsi que son soutien gorge. Je frôlais alors ses seins du bout de mes lèvres avant de lécher un des ses tétons provoquant ses gémissements. Je décidais de descendre un peu plus, embrassant son ventre, traçant ainsi ma trajectoire. Je m'arrêtai devant son intimité et commença un va et viens lent avec mon doigt puis en ajoutai un deuxième puis ma langue. Sa main attrapa ma main libre, la serrant de plus en plus me montrant ainsi à quel point ce que je faisais lui faisait du bien. Son corps bougeai au rythme de mes doigts, de ma langue.

-Edward...c'est trop bon!

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et lorsque je senti son corps de contracter, je remontai, sans lâcher sa main et l'embrassa longuement avant de la pénétrer. Elle gémit et s'accrocha à mes épaule; Au fur et a mesure que j'accélérais je sentais ses ongles dans ma peau, essayant de me griffer, de s'accrocher à moi. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon plaisirs.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, je l'entendais chuchoter mon prénom.

Tout mon corps de contracta en même temps que le siens et je me rallongea a côté d'elle.

-Ne me laisse pas...Chuchota-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

Pourquoi croit-elle que je vais la laisser? Je devrai attendre demain pour lui poser la question.

Je la pris dans mes bras espérant ainsi la rassurer. Et passai le reste de la nuit à imaginer tout un tas de raison qui expliquerait sa réaction.

Je fus content de la voir ouvrir les yeux et de pouvoir enfin lui demander une explication.

-Pfff tu va trouver sa ridicule...

-Je te promet que je ne moquerai pas! Parole de scout...ironisais-je.

-Bin...en fait j'ai rêvé que les volturis t'enlevais la veille de notre mariage.

Je lui fi relever la tête vers moi et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

-Bella les volturis ne nous embêterons plus. Je te le promet.

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire et m'embrassa tendrement avant de partir dans la salle de bain se doucher pendant que je faisait un peu de rangement.

Au bout de quelque minute je l'entendis m'appeler.

-Edward?!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Eu...il n'y a plus de savon...

-Ah...bouge pas je vais en chercher.

J'allais récupérer du savon dans la salle de bain d'Emmett et Rose et remonta.

J'ouvris la porte, Bella me tournai le dos. Je me stoppais quelques secondes pour l'admirer...L'eau coulait sur son corps la rendant encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà...Inconsciemment je m'approchais d'elle...

Son cri me sorti de ma torpeur.

-AAAAh! Edward tu m'as fait peur!

Elle rougit violemment lorqu'elle remarqua que je l'observait intensément.

-Tu veux te joindre à moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.

A peine avait-elle posé la question que j'étais déjà nu et sous la douche.

Je pris l'éponge, mis du savon dessus et commença à frotter son corps.

Ses seins, son dos, ses fesses, son ventre, ses jambes...La mousse coulait le long de son corps. Elle était tellement belle ainsi, elle était mienne, ma Bella.

Elle me pris l'éponge des mains et à son tour elle frotta mon corps. Mon dos, mon torse, mes fesses...Elle déposait des petits baiser un peu partout sur mon corps, après avoir passé l'éponge...C'était tellement bon.

Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota.

-Edward...j'ai envi de toi...

Je plongea mon regard dans le sien en souriant et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, approfondissant ainsi notre baisé. Elle se colla un peu plus contre moi, frottant son bassin contre le mien.

Je fi glisser une de mes mains entre nous, sur son ventre et elle gémit, je continuai de descendre et commençais mes caresses. Elle souffla dans mon cou et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Je fit entrer alors un doigt puis un deuxième et commença à descendre en faisant glisser mes lèvres contre son ventre. Je m'agenouillai et ma langue rejoignis mes doigt. Bella poussa un petit cri et posa son pied sur mon épaule. Je retirai mes doigts et avec mes mains je caressais ses jambes, ses seins, son ventre. Bella enleva son pied de mon épaule et je remontai, ses lèvres s'emparant instantanément des miennes et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors que je m'insérais en elle.

L'eau coulait sur nous rajoutant encore plus de sensations à celle que je ressentais déjà. Les caresses de Bella étaient fantastique et j'accelerais mon va et vien jusqu'à atteindre l'apogé de mon plaisirs.

Je déposa Bella sur le sol de la douche, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas. Sa tête était toujours enfoui dans mon cou et je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadé, son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

-Je t'aime Bella...Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et...merci pour le savon. Dit-elle en souriant.

************************************************************

J'espere que ce troisieme chapitre vous a plu!

Encore dsl pour les fautes.

Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fai vraiment plaisirs =)

N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre =)


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps passais de plus en plus vite: il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le mariage. Grâce à Alice tout était déjà presque au point. Le traiteur, les plans de table, la décoration, le programme de la soirée...la seule chose qui mettait Alice dans tous ses états était la liste des invités. Elle arrivait même parfois a nous faire croire à la fin du monde lorsqu'un invité se rajoutait ou se désistai.

En ce qui me concerne j'étais très content qu'Alice s'occupe de ça, je pouvais ainsi passer tous mon temps avec ma future femme.

J'avais d'ailleurs prévu de l'emmener a la pluie d'étoile filante qu'Alice avait prévu pour ce soir même si cette dernière n'approuvait pas cette idée.

-Edward il va pleuvoir ce soir! Tu aura toute l'éternité pour l'emmener voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Bella craint la pluie contrairement a toi et il ne faut pas quelle soit malade pour le mariage.

-Alice ma décision est déjà prise. Et Bella ne tombera pas malade. De toute façon nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

-Très bien...après tout c'est ton mariage.

Je sortais de la chambre d'Alice et montait les marches pour rejoindre Bella dans notre chambre. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et collait mon torse contre son dos avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu ne devrais pas ranger ce pull Bella.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que ce soir nous sortons...j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Dis-je en l'embrassant encore.

...

Bella sorti de la chambre et se planta devant moi, son gros pull sur le dos.

-Je suis prête! Où va-t-on? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est une surprise. Répondis-je en lui prenant la main pendant que nous nous rendions dehors.

Je récupérais le sac avec les couvertures et fis grimper Bella sur mon dos avant de commencer à courir vers la clairière. La nuit était déjà tombé ainsi que la fraicheur.

Une fois arrivé je déposais Bella sur le sol après avoir vérifié qu'elle tenait debout et installais les couvertures sur le sol avant de nous glisser dedans.

Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Alice s'était probablement trompé à propos de la pluie.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous sommes ici Edward?

-Alice à vu une pluie d'étoile filante, j'ai pensé que sa te plairai de voir.

-En effet. Merci Edward.

Je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux et tournais ma tête vers le ciel pour apercevoir la première étoile filante de la soirée.

Après en avoir vu 4 ou 5 Bella se tourna vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Edward c'est magnifique! Souffla-t-elle.

-Elle me font un peu penser à toi...Tellement belle...on ne s'en lasse jamais. Je pourrait rester ici à les regarder toute la nuit, toue ma vie...tout comme toi.

Sa bouche se colla contre la mienne, sa langue réclamant le passage. J'ouvrais instantanément la bouche, lui donnant ainsi ce qu'elle voulait.

Ses mains passaient sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon torse, mon ventre, passant dans mon dos. Elle bascula sur moi et enleva son pull puis son t-shirt me laissant admirer un magnifique soutient gorge en dentelle noir contrastant avec sa peau rendu encore plu blanche par les rayons de la lune.

Je la fit basculer sous moi et enleva a mon tour mon t-shirt.

-Tu es trop désirable. Ça devrait être puni par la loi.

Elle sourit et m'attira vers elle pour m'embrasser avec plus de passion. Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux.

Je détachais mes lèvres de siennes et déposais des baisers dans son cou, sur sa clavicule.

J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer et je sentais son bassin se frotter contre le mien. Je la débarrassais de ses dernier vêtement en quelque seconde ainsi que des miens et m'emparait d'un de ses seins, léchant son téton, l'embrassant, le suçant...Elle gémissais.

Sa main glissa entre nos corps et elle commença de lent va et viens.

Je me laissai envahir par des milliers de sensations...

-Wow Bella t'es vraiment doué...

Elle sourit et bascula sur moi toujours en continuant ses caresses.

Je stoppa sa main puis glissait en elle. Sa tête bascula en arrière et la pluie commença à tomber sur nous. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Je me remis sur elle pour essayer de la protéger de la froideur de la pluie.

Je pouvais voir le reflet des étoiles dans ses yeux assombris par le désir. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur sa peau et ruisselaient pour rejoindre le sol.

J'accélérais mes mouvements. Bella commença trembler et des frissons se dessinaient sur sa peau.

-Bella tu as froid. Tu veux qu'on rentre?Demandais-je malgrès moi.

-Non...Articula-t-elle à bout de souffle. Continue...

Je repris mes mouvements sentant mon orgasme grandir en moi.

Plus j'accélérais plus Bella tremblais.

Je glissais ma main entre nos deux corps et ajouta mes caresses a mes va et viens. Bella laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle senti ma main.

Après quelques va et viens j'atteignis l'apogée de mon plaisirs, tous comme Bella.

Nous restâmes collé l'un contre l'autre quelques instants pour reprendre notre souffle jusqu'à ce que j'endente les dents de Bella s'entrechoquer.

-Bella ça va?

-Oui oui...j'ai juste un peu froid.

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer alors.

En quelques minutes nous avions rejoins la villa. Bella tremblais toujours autant.

Je m'en voulais tellement de pas avoir écouter Alice. Et Bella devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir emmener là bas.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte Alice et Esmee nous sautèrent littéralement dessus.

-Enfin Edward tu es complètement inconscient.

-Oui Edward tu es complètement inconscient! Répéta Alice

-Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avais prévenue qu'il allait pleuvoir. A quoi pensais-tu? Mon dieu Bella ma chérie tu est frigorifié! Monte te mettre au lit je t'apporte une bouillotte pour te réchauffer.

Bella continuait de claquer des dents dans mes bras.

Alice nous suivi dans la chambre. Je déposais Bella par terre et elle enfila des vêtement sec. Bella sorti de la salle de bain et se recroquevilla sous la couverture dans le lit. Ses lèvres avaient retrouvé une teinte légèrement rosé.

-Alors je me tu à vous organiser un mariage parfait et maintenant grâce à toi Edward la marié ne sera surement pas en état d'être la à son propre mariage...

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans un tel état. Elle arpentait la chambre en long, en large, en travers.

Je ne répondais pas à Alice, elle avait raison.

-...Je pensais qu'au moins quand la pluie commencerait à tomber tu aurais la sagesse de rentrer mais non vous êtes restés sous la pluie comme des idiots sans penser aux conséquences...

-Alice c'est de ma faute. Chuchota Bella. C'est vrai nous n'avons pas pensé aux conséquences et je m'en excuse. Mais il reste deux semaines avant le mariage j'ai juste un peu froid demain sa ira mieux.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Esmée arriva les bras chargé de bouillottes qu'elle disposa dans le lit tout autour de Bella. Elle semblait déjà aller un peu mieux.

Alice et Esmée quittèrent la chambre, furieuse.

Je m'assis sur le lit le plus loin possible de Bella pour éviter quelle ait encore plus froid.

-Bella je suis vraiment désolé...

-Edward tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est moi qui voulait rester.

-J'aurais du insisté pour rentrer.

-Et j'aurais insisté pour rester. Ça n'aurais rien changer. J'étais tellement bien la bas. Plus rien ne comptais à part toi et moi. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je t'aime Edward et cette soirée était absolument parfaite même si Alice et Esmée ne le voit pas de cette manière. Et tu n'as pas gâché notre mariage. Maintenant viens près de moi, je ne veux pas dormir sans toi.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit sans me mettre sous la couette. Elle se colla contre moi. Elle frissonnait toujours mais moins.

Je fredonnais sa berceuse pendant qu'elle s'endormait dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

-mmm je t'aime aussi...

* * *

voilà c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance! J'espère qu'il vous à plu!

Je me depêche d'écrire la suite =)

Et n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser une petite review sa me donne du courage pour écrire =)

Et tjr désolé pour les fautes restantes =S


	5. Chapter 5

Ça faisait déjà deux jours que Bella était malade. Carlisle avait diagnostiqué un simple rhume et lui avait recommander de se reposer et de rester à l'intérieur de la maison pendant 4/5 jours pour se rétablir plus vite. Aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué: il pleuvait. D'ailleurs toute la famille se préparait pour aller jouer au baseball sauf moi. Je préférait rester m'occuper de Bella malgré le fait qu'une partie de baseball soit vraiment tentante...

-Vas y Edward je peut me débrouiller seule quelques heure! M'assura-t-elle.

-Non je reste avec toi! Il y aura d'autres occasions de jouer au baseball de toute façon.

-Et tu auras d'autres occasions de passer du temps avec moi...

-Bella je reste et ce n'est pas négociable!

-D'accord comme tu veux.

*Ma chaussure...ou est-ce que j'ai mis ma deuxième chaussure....?Ah elle est là (Emmett)*

-C'est bon on peu y aller! Hurla Emmett dehors en montant dans la jeep.

Bella dormait déjà.

…

Je m'apprêtai à monter Bella dans la chambre quand la voix de Rosalie brisa le silence dans la villa.

-Emmett si tu rentre dans la chambre avec tes chaussures je te fais nettoyer la moquette avec ta langue c'est bien compris? Menaça -t-elle encore dans le garage.

*Rooo (Emmett)*

-Oui c'est bon c'est bon je les enlève! Répondis Emmett

J'avais déjà monté la première marche quand Alice se jeta sur Bella, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Bella comment tu te sens? Ça va? Tu crois que tu sera rétablit dans combien de temps?Et...

-Alice stop! Ça va déjà mieux qu'hier, je pense que d'ici deux jours sa ira encore mieux alors cesse de t'inquiéter je serai totalement rétablit pour le mariage!

-Mouai...Alors allez dépêche toi d'aller au lit! Carlisle à dit que plus tu dors mieux c'est!!

*En plus de ça il faut que je parle à Edward et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais lui annoncer ça...(Alice)*

-Oui oui j'y...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'avais déjà déposer dans notre lit.

-Dors ma Bella je reviens je vais juste parler à Alice. Et je déposai un baiser sur son front.

-Elle t'en veut toujours beaucoup?

-Oh sa lui passera...

Je me dépêchais de redescendre pour savoir ce qu'Alice avait de si important à m'annoncer..

-Ah Edward tu es redescendus parfait...

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Alice? Demandais-je de plus en plus inquiet en voyant son expression.

-Alors voilà avec Esmée nous avons décidé que, jusqu'au mariage, Bella et toi vous feriez chambre à part!

-Chambre à part? C'est quoi cette idée encore Alice? Depuis que Bella est ici tu fais en sorte qu'on ne fasse pas chambre à part.

-Oui et c'était avant que vous ne fassiez les imbéciles sous la pluie. Regarde dans quel état est Bella.

-Alice je sais que tu m'en veux pour ça mais on est peut être pas obligé d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'il faut faire chambre à part... Tentais-je d'argumenter

-Edward soit raisonnable. Intervint Esmée.

-Oui soit raisonnable, ajouta Alice.

*Et pense à vos retrouvailles après une semaine et demi de séparation(Alice)*

-Ce qui est totalement inutile puisque tu ne me forcera pas à être loin de Bella. Annonçais-je fermement, même si je savais qu'elle en avait tout à fais les moyens.

-En réalité si! Déjà dès ce soir tu pars pour 5 jours de chasse avec tous les membres masculin de cette famille...

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Tu n'as qu'a envisager ça comme un enterrement de vie de garçon, dit Esmée.

-Mouai...

-Oh allé Edward fait moi plaisirs respecte un peu la tradition! Je promet de faire tout ce que tu veux concernant Bella pendant une semaine et demi même si sa doit aller jusqu'à dormir avec elle.

-Très bien parfait je ferai tes 5 jours de chasses mais n'espère pas qu'à mon retour je reste sagement dans mon coin sachant que Bella est à quelque mètre de moi.

La discussion dura encore une bonne heure. Au final je partais faire les 5 jours de chasse pendant qu'Alice dormirai en effet avec Bella pour éviter que cette dernière n'ai trop chaud. Quand à la période ou je serais de retour nous avions décidé que, en quelque sorte, tous les coups seraient permis.

…

Ça faisait maintenant 3 bonne heure que nous roulions dans la jeep Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et moi. Jasper essayais de détendre l'atmosphère en nous envoyant des ondes de bonne humeur mais rien ne marchais sur moi.

Être séparé de Bella trois jours était déjà une torture alors une semaine et demi ça allait être un vrai cauchemar...

-On arrive quand? Et puis ou est-ce qu'on va? Demandais-je d'une humeur massacrante.

Comme pour répondre à ma question Emmett, qui conduisait, appuya sur l'accélérateur.

-Nous allons au Nord de l'Alaska Edward quand à notre heure d'arrivé si Emmett continue comme sa elle ne sera pas dans très longtemps. Me répondis Carlisle.

Le trajet dura encore quatre heures avant d'arriver à destination. Quatre de blague pourri d'Emmett, de commentaire sur le paysage de Carlisle et d'onde positive de Jasper qui en réalité ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. En temps normal j'aurais apprécié tous ça mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le « séjour » fut long, très long. Je me concentrai sur la chasse pour avoir à parler le moins possible aux autres. Tous ce que je voulais c'était rentrer et retrouvé ma Bella, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser...

*Edward par pitié je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais arrête. Ça à été comme ça pendant 5 jours je n'en peux plus alors par pitié pense à autre chose (Jasper)*

Pour toute réponse je me contentai d'un « désolé » et de demander combien de temps il restai avant d'arriver à la villa.

-Edward la prochaine fois que tu pose la question tu fini à pied! M'avertit Emmett. Tu as posé cette question toute les 20 minutes depuis qu'on est parti, t'es pire qu'un gosse!

…

Une fois arrivé à la villa je me précipitais hors de la voiture espérant pouvoir voir Bella. Et c'est précisément ce qui s'est passé...j'ai aperçu Bella en haut des escaliers emmener presque de force dans la chambre par Alice pour pas que nous soyons ensemble.

Une fois Bella complètement disparu son odeur me frappa. Elle sentait tellement bon...M'absenté autant de temps n'aidai pas à ce que je me passe d'elle maintenant. Son odeur me manquait, les battements de son cœur, les rougissements lorsqu'elle était gêné...

Jasper m'interrompis dans ma rêverie.

-Edward, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au mariage tu dormira dans la chambre d'ami. Et ce n'est pas discutable! *Ne m'en veut pas ce sont les ordres d'Alice, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te laisserai tranquille!*

-Bon très bien...Et je peux au moins allez chercher quelques affaires? Demandais-je innocemment pour monter voir Bella.

-Désolé Alice a tout prévu elle a descendu toute tes affaires...

Une foi installer dans mes nouveaux quartier je réussi a convaincre Jasper de me laisser faire un tour dehors en lui assurant que de toute façon Alice m'empêcherai de faire quoique ce soit qui ne lui convienne pas.

J'allais donc m'installer sous la fenêtre de Bella. Je me trouvais pathétique pendant quelques instant puis j'entendis le son de son cœur qui battait. Elle avait laisser la fenêtre ouverte et je parvenais à sentir son odeur, entendre sa respiration mesuré...Je fermais les yeux et m'imaginais être avec elle...Je restai ainsi toute la nuit.

…

Bella était dans le jardin et arborai une tenu de bricolage des plus attirantes...Elle écoutait Alice lui donner des conseils à propos de l'utilisation du kärsher.

Lorsqu'elle mis la machine en route elle fut surprise au contact de l'eau froide qui jaillissait. En moins de 30 minutes elle fut complètement trempé et j'étais condamner à regarder ce spectacle derrière la baie vitré en compagnie d'Emmett captivé par son match de baseball.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de nettoyer la terrasse elle rentra dans la villa. Une fraction de seconde je pensai à courir et ouvrir les portes pour la serrer dans mes bras puis Emmett se posa devant la porte en me regardent fixement.

*N'y pense même pas (Emmett)*

-C'est pas moi qui suis censé lire dans les pensés normalement??

J'aperçus Bella retourner dans le jardin et ne fis plus attention a ce que racontais Emmett...

Elle s'installa sur la pelouse et ouvrit un livre...Le soleil séchai progressivement ses vêtements et chauffai sa peau, lui donnant une toute nouvelle saveur. J'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour y goûter.

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je lisais et que Jasper contemplais la vu de la forêt depuis la chambre d'ami, je sentais l'odeur de Bella se rapprocher de moi et ses pieds frôler le parquet du couloir...Je me rapprochai de la porte inconsciemment mais Jasper s'interposa entre cette dernière et moi. J'avais à peine eu le temps de l'entrebâiller...J'avais cependant réussi assez pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Demanda Alice d'une voix sévère

-Oh nulle part je me promène un peu...

-C'est ça oui. Allez hop monte dans la chambre.

-Oh Alice s'il te plaît rien qu'une seconde! J'ai besoin de le voir. Tu pourra même rester pour t'assurer qu'on ne fait pas de bêtise mais s'il te plaît...

-Non non non et non. C'est hors de question Bella.

-Mais pourquoi...?

-Parce que je sais très bien ce qui arrivera...Tu va entrer dans cette chambre et, meilleur scénario possible, tu ne voudra plus en ressortir. Ou alors, pire scénario possible, Edward « t'enlève » et, étant donné qu'il cours plus vite que moi je serai incapable de le rattraper et vous allez encore faire des « bêtises » donc non!

-Très bien je vais me coucher.

L'entendre s'éloigner me déchirai le coeur. J'avais tellement envi de la voir...et apparemment elle aussi avait envi de me voir.

…

Après deux jours de vaine tentative pour essayer de nous voir, nous n'avions toujours pas réussi.

Je ne perdais pas espoir et comme tous les soirs, j'allais m'installer sous la fenêtre de Bella. J'allais fermer les yeux lorsqu'un bruit capta mon attention. Je relevai la tête et vis Bella ouvrir la fenêtre de la salle de bain et me faire son plus beau sourire. Je lui rendis même si je n'était pas sûr que tout cela soit vraiment réel.

En tout cas ça le devint lorsqu'elle commença à se déshabiller sous mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu nu...

Elle se retourna pour entrer dans la douche et...je fis un bond pour entrer dans la salle de bain par la fenêtre. Mon corps avait pris la décision tout seul. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne répondais plus à mon cerveau.

Une fois dans la salle de bain je me déshabillai et entrait dans la douche. Tous ça à vitesse vampirique bien sûr et Bella ne s'aperçut de rien avant qu'elle se retourne pour fermer le rideau de douche.

Ayant anticipé sa réaction je couvris sa bouche d'une de mes mains et lui fit signe de se taire avec l'autre, avant qu'elle n'hurle de peur.

Lorsque je la libéra elle se jeta à mon cou de toutes ses forces et m'embrassa passionnément.

La sensation de son corps chaud contre moi...j'avais oublié à quel point c'était merveilleux...

-Bella je...

Ce fut à son tour de me couvrir la bouche avec ses mains...Alice frappait à la porte...

Et voilà le chapitre du point de vu d'Edward...

Comme toujours désolé pour les fautes...

Bonne lecture (oubliez pas la ptite review pour me dire s'que vous avez pensé du chapitre =) )


End file.
